


164

by disachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, it was written like year before time-skip happened so
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disachi/pseuds/disachi
Summary: Весь мир Кенмы заключен в 164 сантиметрах.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 11





	164

**Author's Note:**

> еще разок, на всякий случай! это писалось где-то за очень долго до тайм-скипа в манге, когда никто не знал про БРАЗИЛИЮ, так что здесь всякие хэдканоны о персонажах в японских университетах

Все говорят о том, какой сложной должна быть любовь. Даже Марио и Линку приходится преодолевать тысячу уровней, чтобы добраться до принцессы. И во всех фильмах, которые в тайне смотрит Куроо, и во всех романах, вписанных в список литературы в школе, существует столько препятствий, столько противников и соперников.

Иногда из-за этого Кенме кажется, что с его любовью что-то не так.

Потому что любовь к Шое — это легче всего на свете. Это безусловный рефлекс, вписанная в подкорку мозга функция. Ты не задумываешься о том, как дышишь, моргаешь, как бьется твое сердце. Но это происходит — и любовь к Шое случилась где-то между одним ударом по мячу и другим, где-то на третьем десятке сообщений.

И ни Шое, ни вселенная вокруг них не ждут подвигов, преодоления глубоких рек и высоких гор. Кенма ворует поцелуи за углом спортивного зала во время тренировочного лагеря, пишет «Доброе утро» и «Спокойной ночи», на выходные покупает билеты на поезд в Мияги.

Может дело в его пассивности и индифферентности, но даже отношения на расстоянии оказываются не такими уж и сложными. Кенма хотел бы послушать Шое без расстояния в сотни километров и помех между ними, хотел бы подержать его за руку — но и против многочасовых телефонных звонков под одеялом он ничего не имеет.

Не сложно и играть в матче против Шое — Кенма планирует подрезать его крылья, рассказывает это команде и не может понять, почему Куроо смотрит на него с тревогой. «Ты со своим мелким не поругаешься?», — спрашивает он, когда все расходятся. Кенма убирает волосы с лица, чувствуя непривычный пузырящийся внутри азарт, адреналин, что же это такое? «Мы поругаемся, если я не буду играть в полную силу. И вас всех не заставлю делать то же самое», — улыбается он и шагает на площадку.

Проигрывать больно и обидно, но все мышцы сладко ноют, и дышать тяжело — и Шое встречает его возле раздевалки, улыбается ослепляющее и берет за руку.

Любить Шое — это самая легкая задача в его жизни.

***

Шое делает его жизнь лучше.

Кенма поступает в Нокодай, следом за Куроо, Ойкавой и Савамурой. Это ужасное сочетание, особенно учитывая, что первые двое снимают квартиру вместе с Бокуто недалеко от кампуса. Кенма не хочет жить с родителями, но и съезжаться с друзьями опасается.

— Это ведь всего лишь на год, — рассеянно отвечает Шое на жалобы, пока на заднем фоне что-то кричат его новые воронята. — А потом я приеду, и мы найдем свою квартиру.

И это звучит так точно и спокойно, будто было решено уже много лет назад — может, так и случилось, просто Кенма не заметил.

Так что он собирает вещи и начинает новую жизнь в небольшой двухкомнатной квартире с крохотнейшей плитой и обеденным столом на его памяти. Но что поделать — сочетать учебу и тренировки в университетской команде по волейболу и без того тяжело, что уж говорить о попытках где-то работать.

Кенма по инерции пробуется в команду и проходит. Его положение ниже, чем у тех, кто был приглашен заранее, после того как их на школьных играх заметили скауты. Тренировки сводят с ума. Это другой уровень, люди приходят сюда не потому, что им нравится игра, не потому, что они любят проводить время со своими помешанными друзьями-спортсменами. Все в зале вокруг него живут волейболом, дышат им, планируют связать с ним свою дальнейшую жизнь.

Это вытягивает из Кенмы все силы.

— Если тебе не нравится, просто уйди из команды.

Шое занят там, в Мияги. Он второй капитан вместе с Цукишимой, и один этот факт заставляет Савамуру содрогаться, когда Кенма делится с ним новостями. У Шое теперь больше обязанностей, больше ответственности. Если раньше он мог закончить тренировку пораньше и успеть запрыгнуть на последний поезд в Токио на все выходные, то теперь он должен составлять расписания тренировок, изучать прогресс новичков, собирать новую команду Карасуно по кусочкам, как паззл.

Они созваниваются по скайпу не чаще двух раз в неделю, больше просто не выходит. Виделись в последний раз еще летом, до начала семестра, когда Шое помогал ему переезжать. Бокуто тогда выдал ему свою форменную куртку, чтобы померил и покрасовался, так что Шое сидел, маленький нахохлившийся вороненок в чужом красном, болтал ногами и пил чай.

— Ойкава-сан, а вы часто видитесь с Ивайзуми-саном? — спросил он, прихлебывая кипяток с сахаром, который предпочитал пить вместо нормального чая.

— А с каких пор тебя волнует моя личная жизнь? — с подозрением прищурился Ойкава поверх очков.

— Ну, я точно не смогу поступить в Нокодай, что даже думать. Вот и пытаюсь понять, насколько часто мы сможем видеться с Кенмой, даже если будем в разных университетах.

У него в голове уже была нарисована их яркая тропа будущего, так что Кенма улыбался и продолжал подключать приставку к старому телевизору, который Куроо и Бокуто купили у соседа с первого этажа.

— Ты еще не знаешь, куда тебя пригласят, что решать. Вдруг вообще в другую префектуру поедешь, — отмахнулся Куроо и не заметил, как замер, закаменел всем телом Шое, как опасно загорелись его глаза.

Куроо получал новости от Кенмы и Цукишимы и не интересовался жизнью Карасуно кроме этого. Он не знал, что Шое все еще не воспринимали всерьез. Он считался одним из самых результативных игроков среди джуниоров, уничтожал именитые, когда-то обвешанные наградами команды, летал над площадкой не как птенец, как ворон, с его гигантскими когтями и цепким взглядом.

Но его все еще не приглашали ни на национальные тренировочные сборы, ни в лигу. Он все еще считался слишком маленьким, всего 164 сантиметра роста, так никого и не нагнал. Слишком необычный. И консервативные тренеры закрывали на него глаза, даже не взглянув толком.

Куроо не заметил, но Ойкава смотрел. И Ойкава был настоящим засранцем, но милым — слова Куроо и Бокуто, не Кенмы. Поэтому он начал рассказывать, как ненавидит убийственное расписание своего парня, как хочет послать к черту безумный график тренировок. И как он со всем справляется, но, возможно ему, мелкому, это будет не по силам, конечно же…

И Шое расслаблял напряженные мышцы, перетекал из своей хищной позы, из подготовленной атаки обратно, в старшеклассника, который пришел в гости к своему возлюбленному и семпаям. Улыбался, смеялся.

Сейчас, по телефону, Шое не улыбался. Кенма прижимал трубку к уху, и, впервые за все время их отношений, хотел переместиться туда, к нему, чтобы посмотреть в темные, уставшие глаза, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду и о чем молчит.

— Уйти? — переспрашивает он.

— Ну да. Кенма, мы же все знаем, ты относишься к волейболу не так, как я, Тобио или Куроо-сан. Зачем заставлять себя насильно? Тем более, если это так сложно.

— Но ты… И Куроо.

— Кенма, — Шое вздыхает, помехи сладко щекочут щеку. — Мы тебя не за волейбол любим. И если ты перестанешь играть, ничего не изменится.

Кенма переворачивается на спину, закрывает глаза ладонью и улыбается.

Он любит Шое, любит-любит-лю…

— Я не думаю, что мы сможем победить в этом году, — ломко говорит Шое где-то далеко от него, и у Кенмы сердце сжимается.

Шое не умеет сдаваться, но сейчас он звучит очень подавленно, будто мяч уже рухнул на его стороне поля и все закончено.

— Шое?

— Наш либеро хорош, но он не Ноя-сан, и сейчас в защите только я, Цукишима и Натсуме-кун. Первогодок много, и среди них много хороших, но этого недостаточно и я… Я хочу победить, Карасуно должны победить.

«Мы должны победить хоть раз» остается невысказанным. В первый год они вылетели после болезни Шое, во второй год они зашли дальше, но нехватка сработавшейся, четкой команды, покрывавшей все аспекты атаки и защиты, сказывалась. Сейчас от старых Карасуно осталось только их четверо, и Кенма видел второгодок — есть пара многообещающих, но не таких, какими были Лев и сам Шое, и тем более Кагеяма…

— Шое, — перебивает он, и пытается заглушить свой глупый, непомогающий, рациональный мозг. У Шое в команде хватает тех, кто может рассчитать шансы и дать прогнозы. Ему нужно не это. — Шое. Вы победите. Ты сможешь.

— Да.

— Да, — горячо обещает Кенма.

Он не из тех, кто мечтает и верит в силу преодоления и старания, но Шое нуждается в нем.

Шое делает его жизнь бесконечно лучше, и Кенма больше всего на свете хочет вернуть этот долг.

***

Шое поступает в Гакудай. Теперь они в одном городе, и это намного лучше, чем чертова префектура Кансай — потому что, оказывается, только там нашлись тренеры достаточно смелые, чтобы пригласить к себе лучшего атакующего в старших школах Японии.

— Ты так защищаешь его, — Бокуто шутливо утирает слезы. — Это просто очаровательно.

— Это не очаровательно, это ебануто, — ругается Кенма. Он только что сдал проект, который стоил половину итоговой оценки его курса, он не спал два дня, его волосы отрасли ужасно, и ему не нравится этот дурацкий пучок, который заплел ему Ойкава. Он пьян, скучает по своему Шое, и его бесит эта несправедливость.

— Вы играли против него только на первом курсе, — бурчит он, качая в руках банку пива. — Вы не видели, что он может теперь. Он принимает мячи и пробивает блоки, он научился подавать в прыжке, и вы видели его прыжки, вы представьте его подачи…

Ойкава многозначительно мычит, Куроо отчего-то находит это очень смешным и утыкается ему в плечо.

— И что, несмотря на все это, его зовет к себе только гребанный Гакудай, потому что в нем 164 сантиметра роста? Да хрень это!

— Хрень! — радостно кричит Бокуто. К ним кто-то стучится в стену, и они все разом втягивают головы в плечи и переглядываются.

— Хватит загоняться. Иди в душ и отоспись, — командует Ойкава, дернув Кенму за вылезшие пряди осветленных волос. — В Гакудае хорошо спонсируют спортивные команды. Там учится пара человек из Датэко и Нохеби. Выходят на национальный уровень. Пробьется твой мелкий.

— Пробьется, — кивает головой Бокуто, и становится ясно, что пора укладывать его спать.

Через два дня Шое приезжает в Токио, спит в его узкой кровати и выпивает весь зеленый чай Куроо. Они должны искать квартиру, — для себя, для них двоих — но у Кенмы еще не закончился семестр, так что Шое в основном ленится дома или старательно пытается потеряться в большом городе во время обеденных прогулок.

Кенма впитывает в себя это — запах Шое на подушке, его тихое, будто стеснительное «добро пожаловать домой», его тепло, греющее бок во время ужина или завтрака.

— У тебя такие самодовольные глаза, — ворчит Куроо, поправляя солнцезащитные очки на носу, пока они идут на занятия вместе.

— Завидуй молча, — отвечает Кенма, пытаясь поймать покемона.

В итоге через неделю квартира уже найдена, хотя никто из них никаких усилий не приложил.

— Папа нашел и предложил купить, — пожимает плечами Шое. — Но до метро далековато. Ты не против? Мы можем отказаться.

Кенма смотрит на просторный коридор и вторую спальню. Смотрит на большую ванную и блестящую технику на кухне.

— А чем мы будем за нее платить? — спрашивает он, стараясь сдержать ядовитый скептицизм в голосе.

— Папа ее купит. Надо будет платить только за электричество и воду, все такое.

Вот так начинается их совместная жизнь, вот так Шое обрастает новыми деталями.

Его отец богат и живет не с ними. Может быть, он за границей, может быть в Токио — Шое не знает. Он не звонит и не приезжает в гости. Только присылает деньги — достаточно, чтобы его мама спокойно занималась своими переводами, не ограничивая себя корпоративными контрактами, достаточно, чтобы Нацу не волновалась об учебе в университете, достаточно, чтобы купить своему сыну и его гомосексуальному бойфренду квартиру.

Нацу даже не помнит, каким он был и почему ушел. Шое помнит, но он никогда об этом не говорит — глаза его становятся темными, в них гуляют страшные тени, и этот взгляд нравится Кенме намного меньше, чем хищный блеск, появляющийся во время матчей.

Шое любит свою младшую сестру ужасно. Кенма видел, как его сокомандники и друзья общаются с родственниками, но Шое как будто сошел со страниц книг. Он посылает Нацу фотографии, пока они обставляют квартиру, звонит ей каждый вторник и четверг — дни, в которые тренировки заканчиваются раньше. Когда у Нацу случилась какая-то ссора с мальчиком, Шое извинился и уехал домой, несмотря на то, что они договаривались провести новогодние каникулы вместе.

Кенма не злился. В этом — в безумной любви к сестре, в готовности всегда прийти на помощь, в открытом и ярком сердце — заключался Шое, которого он любил.

***

Приходит сезон игр, тренировок, долгих поездок. Для Кенмы это сезон пустой постели, тишины в кухне, слишком большой для одного ванной.

Может, поэтому было так легко в школе — потому что он не знал, каково иметь Шое рядом, под кожей. Просыпаться от теплой щекотки пальцами по ключицам, сонно жевать заботливо подсунутый под нос рис с яйцом, обмениваться легким, знакомым, выученным поцелуем на пороге, прежде чем разбежаться в разные стороны, к метро и к поезду.

Кенма приходит с занятий, и Шое все еще в какой-то степени рядом с ним. В каждом уголке их квартиры — в глупой солонке в виде кота на кухонном столе, в ягодном шампуне, в рыжих волосах на его второй любимой худи.

Первая — черная, с протертым рукавом, большая даже Кенме, куда-то пропала. Кенма открывает сайт со спортивными новостями, ищет заметки об университетских матчах и, вот он, Шое, в черном, будто вернулся на два года назад, прыгает вокруг Аоне-куна. Единственное отличие — из-за его скромных 164 сантиметров роста, худи свисает с плеча, он утопает в ней, как в одеяле.

Кенма улыбается сам себе и крутится на стуле, не в силах спокойно сидеть на месте.

Что-то внутри него растет, горячее и тяжелое, грозится разорвать его на куски, превратить в маленькое ничто, состоящее только из этой любви и нежности.

А он думал, что уже ко всему привык, за прошедшее-то время.

***

— Что значит, ты не будешь за нас болеть?!

— Вы играете против Шое, — отвечает Кенма, и ему кажется, это все объясняет. Куроо возмущенно хватает ртом воздух.

— Я так и знал, что этот мелкий отберет тебя у меня! Ты всегда за нас раньше болел!

— Да ладно, это было очевидно еще с того тренировочного лагеря, помнишь, на третьем году? — смеется Бокуто с кресла.

— Я вообще не понимаю, на что ты надеялся, — ворчит Ойкава. Погода дождливая, и у него весь день ноет колено, так что он особенно озлобленный, несмотря на то, что Куроо буквально распластан у его бока, обнимает всеми конечностями.

Кенма рассеянно накручивает черные — ему давно надоело их красить — волосы на пальцы, пытается понять, когда так случилось, что этот вопрос стал для него решенным. Что он даже не задумался, когда в расписании турнира появилась решающая «Гакудай против Накодай».

Когда все дошло до того, что он — при всей любви к Куроо, при всей заботе о нем — мечтает лишь о том, чтобы Шое выиграл, чтобы Шое улыбался, чтобы Шое проявил себя и исполнил все свои мечты.

Это случилось между одним ударом по мячу и вторым, где-то на третьем десятке сообщений. Может быть, после «Ты удивительный, Кенма», а может быть после первых безумных, диких искр в карих глазах. Вполне возможно, что после первого поцелуя, после первого смеха прямо в губы, после первого прикосновения к мягким рыжим волосам и твердым мышцам на бедрах. Или после первого завтрака за одним столом, после первой ночи под одним одеялом, после первой сонной поездки на метро к друзьям в гости, после первого похода в храм на Новый год, после первой молитвы за счастье — для него, а потом уже для себя.

Когда-то, но это случилось, и теперь весь мир Кенмы заключен в 164 сантиметрах улыбок, объятий и громкого голоса.

И Кенма совершенно ничего не имеет против.


End file.
